I thought he liked me
by zanessarobsten4ever
Summary: Why did he do that? Why would he kiss her when he told me he liked me? Why would he kiss her in front of me? Why does he always do this to me? Please read and review. The story really is better than the summary. Read and review Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I only own story line, none of the character.

I thought he liked me. He told me he liked me. So why did he kiss her? Why did he have to kiss her right in front of me? Why is he so irresistible to me? Even after he kissed her I still want to be with him. Why is that?

Troy Bolton, who I wanted to be my boyfriend, who I kissed just the weekend before, who had been my first kiss. That was until he kissed her. The memory rolled around in my head making seventh period slower and longer than it normally seemed. The memory of him kissing her just before sixth bell started.

_I was walking to sixth period just like I did every day. I always took the back stairs by my locker so I could go and talk to him. As I was walking around the corner I saw him with her. Sharpay Evans, the girl who used to be my best friend. Seeing him with her, seeing him kiss her, just made me so mad. I walked to where my best friend Taylor McKessie was standing. I told her what I had just seen. _

_"Gabs he wouldn't kiss her when he likes you." She told me_

_"Then why are they standing at his locker kissing, Tay?"_

_"Maybe they're just talking closely??"_

_That was our conversation. I had to do something. So I "accidently" bumped into Shar. _

"_Oops sorry Shar, you know how much of a klutz I am."_

"_You're fine Gabi. It's no big deal."_

"_Good I'm glad. Troy" I nodded to him_

"_Brie, hey I didn't know you were standing there."_

"_Would that have really stopped you?"_

"_Gabi it was nothing really."_

"_I have to go or I'll be late. See ya later Shar, Troy."_

Now I'm here sitting in seventh bell, thinking about the memory that made the rest of the day torture. Thinking about how stupid I was to fall for a guy I thought I knew. Thinking about how stupid I was to actually think the guy would like me and choose me, instead of going out with someone like Shar, someone more his league. Gosh how stupid could I get.

"Troy, what are you doing here… at my locker?"

"Brie I just… I just wanted to say I'm sorry about what happened. I really am."

"Troy I get okay."

"You're mad aren't you?"

"No I'm just… confused."

"About what. I mean what's there to be confused about?"

"Why would you kiss her when you told me you liked me? Why would you kiss her when we just kissed last weekend?"

"I didn't mean for you to see the kiss. You weren't supposed to find out about it."

"Then why'd you kiss her right in front of my next class?"

"Because Zeke is in your next class and Sharpay wanted to make him jealous so that they could go back out again."

"But why did she have you kiss her? I mean you and Zeke aren't that great of friends."

"Because I wanted to make you jealous." Troy said in a small voice.

"Why would you want to make me jealous? Why would you need to make me jealous?"

"Well people had been talking about how you and Ryan were getting closer. And how Ryan was going to ask you out. His friends told me that if I didn't make my move soon he was going to ask you out. I mean they told me you liked him and I just panicked. Then Shar said she needed someone to make Zeke jealous and I thought if you saw me with her it would make you jealous and realize how much you like me."

"Troy, that's the dumbest thing I have ever heard."

"Well jeez, thanks for that."

"I just… why would you go to his friends? Of course they're going to lie."

"So you wouldn't have gone out with him if he asked?"

"Well I don't know, I mean it's a desicion I didn't think I'd have to make."

"So you do like him?"

"I like you more."

"Well then did it work?"

"Did what work?"

"Did I make you jealous?"

"You actually think that made me jealous?"

"Well I don't know, did it?"

"No of course not… why would it? I mean you can kiss whoever you like. I mean it's not my decision to make." Gabriella rambled.

"I made you jealous." Troy stated.

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did just admit it."

"Fine it worked are you happy now."

"Ecstatic."

"I'm so glad."

"Me too, so I'll see you tonight at the movies right?"

"Of course, see you there." As I gave him that good bye hug I couldn't wait to see what would happen at the movies. Would he finally ask me out? But I what was the number one thing on my mind you ask? Well that would be what was going to happen with Shar.

**Well I hope everyone enjoyed this.**

**I know I left this off at a weird ending and I meant to do that. If you would like me to write another chapter for this please let me know and leave a review. I would love to put what is on my mind in words for all of you to read. So please review and tell me if I should write a closing chapter. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**On the bus**

"Hey Gabi." Taylor and Kelsi and Sharpay said.

"Hey girlies, what's going on??"

"Oh you know the usual, talking of course." Tay answered.

"Oh yes how could I not have guessed that."

"So Gabi what's with the big smile? I mean if I remember correctly in 7th bell you didn't look to happy and Tay said in 6th bell you were upset." Kelsi questioned Gabriella.

"Oh it's no big deal anymore."

"Oh my gosh, you talked to him didn't you?!" Taylor asked.

"We might have said a few things."

"Oh my gosh details."

"Well after what happened… Troy showed up at my locker and we just sorted everything out and so now everything's good." Gabriella said with a huge smile on her face.

"Well that's great Gabi!" Tay told Gabriella while Gabi just smiled

"Yeah Gabs, great." Kelsi told me.

"Yeah just wonderful," Sharpay said.

"What is your problem Shar?" Gabriella asked.

"Oh nothing I just feel bad that while Troy's pretending to like you actually think you have a chance with him."

"Um Sharpay unless you didn't hear Troy is going to ask me out and he only kissed you to make me jealous."

"Well _Brie_ if he likes you so much why didn't he just ask you out last week when we talked it about?"

"Because he was nervous." Gabriella stated nervously.

"Or was just having doubts."

"That's not true Sharpay and you know it. You just can't stand it that a guy that you like, likes me instead. You think it's so terrible that someone one likes me better than you. You can't stand it that I might actually get a boyfriend while you don't have one."

"That's so not true and you know it."

"And how would I know that Sharpay."

"Because you know me and you know I'm not like that."

"No Sharpay because what I just told you that's the exact person you are now. The Sharpay I knew would be happy for me that I can finally be happy. The Sharpay I knew wouldn't have cared. She would be trying to get him to ask me out sooner. You are not the Sharpay I know you are like a completely new person who I am so glad I don't know."

"Gabriella Montez how dare you say that about me."

"Why you know it's true? You're just mad that someone finally had the guts to set you straight, to tell you off, and to get you to understand how different you are since six grade. How much of a jerk you are now. You can't even wave to me in the hallway around your friends but when it's just you you're absolutely fine waving and talking to me. You don't realize how much you have really hurt us. You don't understand how much you have changed. You don't understand how terrible of a person you really are." Gabriella said starting to tear up.

"Ella I-"

"This is my stop." Gabriella interrupted.

As Gabriella got off the bus she just couldn't help but break down. She walked slowly up her driveway and crashed when she got to the front porch steps.

"Gabriella, honey, is that you?"

"Oh Mr. Taylor I'm sorry I… didn't know that… that someone was out here I'm… I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing to me sweetie?"

"I don't know I just… I just I don't know." Gabriella sniffled.

"Why don't you start with what happened." Mr. Taylor said softly.

"I just I mean it's just Sharpay. I mean she thinks she is like the ruler of everyone but she is not. She's just so… she's just getting annoying. I just I want to just like… oh I don't know. She has just changed so much."

"I'm sorry Ella, but if it makes you feel any better I lost my good friend in high school too."

"How is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"Because now we are the best of friends again. We are even closer than we were before everything in high school happened."

"Thanks Mr. T that makes me feel a little better."

"No problem dear, anytime." Mr. Taylor said while nodding at someone who was standing on Gabriella's driveway.

"Gabi I'm… I'm so sorry can… can we talk." Sharpay cried.

"I have nothing to say to you Sharpay." Gabriella stated while looking away from Mr. Taylor.

"Gabi please, we have been best friends since forever."

"Did you really JUST say that? Did you HONESTLY just say that?" Gabriella screamed.

"Yes, I did, now why is that such a big deal?"

"We have NOT been friends since forever. Maybe if you said that about oh I don't know FOUR f…… years ago I would have said yeah Shar you are absolutely right why would we throw that away but this is FOUR YEARS AGO this in now. We haven't been best friends in a long time Sharpay and it is NOT MY FAULT. It has always been YOU that wrecked our friendship. I tried to save it but NO I COULDN'T because you can't be seen with someone who is NOT POPULAR! YOU ARE WHY WE ARE STANDING HERE, YOU ARE!! NOT ME. DON'T YOU DARE BLAME THIS ON ME!" Gabriella screamed even louder.

"I am not the only one at fault. Just because I don't talk to you in the hallways when I'm around my friends but that doesn't mean we never talk." Sharpay said through her tears.

"You're right we do talk but we CAN NEVER talk when YOU'RE with your friends. I would NEVER want to hurt your friendship with your so called friends. If they can't accept you being friends with me than they aren't real friends Sharpay. GET THAT THROUGH YOUR HEAD!"

"Those PEOPLE are my friends whether you like It or not. I could care LESS."

"Then this is it Sharpay. If you can't accept me for me than why are we even friends?" Gabriella stated a little softer than before.

"I don't know WHY ARE WE?" Sharpay screamed this time.

"Well you don't have to worry about me getting in your way anymore because WE are DONE. Everything our friendship was is OVER. Our friendship is OVER for GOOD!" Gabriella sobbed.

"GOOD, THEN WE CAN FINALLY BE FREE!!" Sharpay cried.

"Good-bye then _Sharpay."_

_"_Good-bye _Brie." _Sharpay said while walking away.

As Sharpay walked away Gabriella once again broke down as she walked into her house to get ready for the day that could only get worse.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: None sadly just story line**

**Enjoy the third part it may be the last tell me what you thinks- REVIEW~~**

The Movies

Gabriella, Taylor and Kelsi were walking to the movies when they saw Troy and his friends standing at the entrance with Sharpay and her friends.

"What is she DOING?" Taylor said clearly confused.

"Let's just go to the movie, I do not want to deal with her right now." Gabriella said clearly annoyed.

"Brie, hey wait up" Troy yelled to Gabriella.

"Hey Troy" Gabi said sweetly.

"Hey how are you?" Troy asked her while giving her a hug slightly longer than it should have been.

Gabriella snuck a glance a Sharpay to see that she was pissed about this hug lasting longer than hers did.

"I'm fine Troy. What about you?"

"I'm great now that you're here" Troy said while looking deeply into Gabriella's eyes.

Gabriella smiled and was about to say something back to him when Sharpay came over and interrupted their sincere moment. "Gabriella I think you should go see your little movie now."

"Oh Sharpay I'm sorry I didn't see you there." Gabriella smirked.

"Really that's very interesting Gabi."

"Well what can I say, I guess my eyesight getting worse." Gabriella glared at her.

"Obviously I think you might want to get that looked at we wouldn't want you to go blind on us now would we."

"Hey Brie let's go get our tickets." Troy interrupted.

"Troy I thought you were going to go to the movie with us?" Sharpay motioned at her group of friends. "We wouldn't you to movie down on the social latter besides these are your friends too."

"I promised Brie I would go to movies with her at school today sorry Sharpay." Troy apoligized.

"A promise is a promise right Shar. It would be wrong to break it now wouldn't it?" Gabriella sarcasticlly said.

"We'll be leaving now, Bye Shar." Taylor, Kelsi and Troy said in unison, while having Troy grab my arm and pull me away before we could say anything else.

"You didn't have to do that" Gabriella explained.

"Yeah right, you and Sharpay would have started a World War 3 if you had the chance." Troy stated sarcastically.

"Whatever Troy"

"What was that about anyways? I mean, I thought you and Sharpay were like old best friends." Troy said while we waited to get our tickets.

"It's nothing. Just a stupid fight." Taylor answered for him.

"Yeah it'll blow over sooner or later." Kelsi added on.

"It's not a stupid fight. Someone had to stand up to her and sense you two weren't going to I did. And you know what I'm glad, the things said were long overdue." Gabriella explained again.

"Why are you even fighting? You two seemed fine at school today." Troy asked again

"We haven't been fine in a long time. It was stuff that needed to be said a long time ago."

"Brie, you still haven't answered my question."

"That's because I'm avoiding it." Gabriella said quietly.

"But why… why would you avoid it? I mean it's a fairly simple question." Troy replied confused.

"You just don't get it do you."

"What's there to get?"

"I didn't want to have to tell you this because now I don't know what's going to happen. I just… I mean we weren't good friends for awhile and I don't know I mean…" Gabriella rambled on.

"Brie, hey, stop I mean it's me Troy you can tell me anything."

"We were fighting because of you. Were not friends anymore because of you. Okay are you happy now?"

"What I… I don't understand?" Troy stated.

"Troy it's really not that hard to. I like you… a lot and well I guess Sharpay does to. We got in a fight that started with you and ended with how it should have a long time ago."

"I… I don't want to be the… the reason you and Shar aren't friends anymore." Troy stuttered.

"I knew you would say that. That's why I didn't want to tell you." Gabriella explained.

"Gabriella I will not… I cannot… I just can't be the reason for a failed friendship." Troy finally spit out.

"Why does no one understand? Shar and I have been over since 7th grade. This fight was WAY overdue. We were going to have soon with or without your help Troy. So whatever you're going to do don't base it on a fight that was going to happen eventually."

"Gabriella, I honestly don't know what to do." Troy stated.

"Do what your heart wants Troy. That's the only thing you can do."

"Brie, I-"

"Let's go see the movie." Gabriella said.

**After the Movie**

"Oh my gosh that was the best movie ever!!!!!!" Taylor screamed.

"Oh I know it was amazing." Kelsi agreed.

"You girls. It was pretty darn amazing though." Gabriella said.

"Oh I know it was the best movie ever!! NOT." Troy stated in a high pitchy voice.

All three girls laughed and stared at the brown-haired blue eyed boy. One girl's eyes lingering on him a little longer than the other three. Taylor and Kelsi noticed the longing in that girl's eyes.

"So now what?" the oblivious boy asked.

"Troysie, I thought I heard your voice." An annoying voice shouted.

"Shar, well um girls we should be going now right?" Troy winked at the three.

"Um yeah, we should. I mean, we all have things we need to do." Gabriella saved Troy.

"Yeah so um… see ya around Shar." Troy said while he walked away with Taylor, Kelsi, and Gabriella hot on his heels.

"Bye Troysie. Oh and Ella the war is not over its just beginning. He hasn't chosen anyone yet." Shar said with a gleam in her eye.

Troy drove Taylor home first and once Kelsi was out he knew it was time to talk. The car ride was pretty quiet until Troy asked, "Why'd you do it?"

"Do what?" Gabriella said getting taken out of her thoughts.

"Save me. You didn't have to, you know."

"Troy, just because things are… weird if that's how you'd put it, I will not let Sharpay take you down too." Gabriella laughed.

"Well urm… thanks."

"No problem. Well I um guess I'll see you later?" Brie stated as a question.

"Yeah you will," Troy answered. "Oh and Brie."

"Yeah"

"Sleep tight." Troy said sweetly while he opened her side of the car for her to get out of.

"Thanks Troy, you too." Gabriella said while staring into his eyes for one last time that night. And as she opened her house door, Troy grabbed her arm lightly and gently place a small kiss onto her lips. Whispering in her ear as he did so, " Fun night. We should do it again only more official next time or alone. Whatever works for you, works for me to. Night Brie oh and its always been you."

**Well I'm not sure if I should end it here so let me know what you guys want.**

**Please review it will help me become a better writer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: None sadly just story line**

Enjoy!

"Ugh! Why is he so confusing?"

"What are you talking about Gabs?" Taylor said over the phone.

"Troy, he is SO confusing."

"How? Fill me in Gabs, I wasn't in the car ride home."

"He just… ugh! He said it was always me. I mean come on, what does that mean?"

"Gabi, he said that? I mean really he said that?"

"Yes! And now I don't know what that means. I mean I am now absolutely more desperate than I was before. UGH!"

"Gabi it means he has never liked anyone else. He means that it has ALWAYS been YOU. No one else just YOU! How is that hard to understand?" Taylor explained.

Gabriella laid in her bed with her head in her hands, phone on her pillow, eyes closed, mouth in a hard line, and was finally letting this new news sink in.

"Gabs you still there?" Taylor said over the phone.

"I'm here. Just thinking" Gabriella said quietly.

"Gabriella Montez get your butt over to Troy Bolton's house right now before I come over and take you there. Do you hear me?!" Taylor sternly said.

"Fine. I;m leaving now."

"Good. Tell me how it goes." Taylor said as she hung up.

As Gabriella sat in her car she wondered if what she was doing was right. "What if Troy doesn't want me here? What if Taylor was wrong about what he said? Oh god, what if he meant I was always like a sister to him? What if he only thinks of me as a friend? Oh my gosh what the heck am I doing? This is so wrong. He would never like me. Oh gosh I think I might faint." Gabriella freaked out as she walked up Troy's driveway.

"Gabriella, honey, it's so nice to see you." Mrs. Bolton said as she answered the door.

"It's great to see you to Mrs. Bolton." Gabriella replied.

"Well please come in." Mrs. Bolton ushered her in.

"Actually I think I'm good out here. I… um just need to talk to Troy for a minute?" Gabriella said more like a question.

"Okay I'll go get him?" Mrs. Bolton said curioslly.

"Thanks." Gabriella whispered.

"Troy, door." Mrs. Bolton yelled up the stairs.

"Coming." Troy replied back while running down the steps. "Hey what can I do for you… Gabi?" Troy said surprised.

"Hey um… Troy" Gabi whispered even quieter. Mrs. Bolton smiled in the background knowing exactly what was about to go on between the two lovestruck teens. Troy turned around to look at his mom whose smiled grew and just shrugged her shoulders as if saying "I didn't call her." and "I told you so." Troy looked back at Gabriella and gave her a curious look.

"Brie uh… hey." Troy said awkwardly as he closed the front door to have a little bit more privacy. "So um what are you doing here?" Troy questioned her. Blue eyes boring into her brown ones.

"Well I've… um been thinking, like I said I would, and Taylor said she would drive me over here if I didn't come over now and I thought that might have been awkward…er." Gabriella said clearly uncomfortable.

"Okay so then what were you thinking about?" Troy said extremely confused.

"Well um I was… uh a uh little confused by what you said last night."

Troy smirked and said, "What do you mean? A lot of things were said last night."

"Troy…" Gabriella scolded but continued, " You well you said um… it's um always been me." Gabriella mumbled the last part.

"I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that could you repeat it." Troy said acting stupid.

"You and I both know that you heard me." Gabriella said sternly.

"Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't. Guess we'll never know now though, will we?" Troy said.

"Fine. I said I didn't understand what you said its always been me." Gabriella said loudly.

"What's there to understand Gabi?" Troy said confused.

"Troy a lot of things could've been meant."

"Not really Brie. You must be over-analyzing things as usual." Troy retorted.

"Well could you be so kind and tell me what I'm _over-analyzing._" Gabriella said angry.

" Brie it means it has always been YOU. Not Sharpay. YOU." Troy emphazied the you.

"What… I um… don't think-"

"Brie really it's not that hard to understand." Troy interrupted.

"Well what if were thinking different things?" Gabriella said nervously.

"Well then why don't I clear things up?" Troy said as he stepped closer to her.

"I think I'm-" Gabriella was stopped abrutley by feeling someone's lips on hers. Gabriella's sweet lips against Troy's tasted like strawberries and a tint of vanilla. Their lips moved as one, so soft and perfect together. Gabriella was so mezmorized, so hyptnotized that when Troy finally pulled away for air Gabriella couldn't help but keep in place as if they were still kissing. She finally muttered, "confused."

"Well I hope I cleared things up for you." Troy whispered.

"I'm pretty sure you did, but we should probably just do a double check." Gabriella flirted as she leaned in for another kiss.

"Not so fast." Troy stopped her.

"What? I thought… oh god you don't feel the same way. Oh my gosh I am so stupid-."

"Brie I just to ask you a question first okay?" Troy interrupted her again.

"Okay." Gabriella said quietly.

"Will you… um be my girlfriend?" Troy said nervously.

"What? Yes oh god yes!" Gabriella answered.

"Good then we should seal this with a kiss. What do you say?" Troy laughed.

"Agreed." And the two did just that. They finally had the ending they were supposed to have for the last four years. They kissed outside Troy's house with Mrs. Bolton smiling smiling In the next room and Sharpay screaming somewhere far away.

**So crappy ending I know but please review. I'd love to hear your feed back.**


End file.
